The Shipping Wars
by Starcat49
Summary: Team Crafted are up to their usual pranks, and this one ends up in a Merome scene! But what will happen from there? May contain Skylox, Merome, and complete randomness! Comment below on what I should do next! Enjoy!
1. The Merome Incident

Everything was set. The team held the potion over the balcony, poised to land on Mitch and Jerome. "Are we ready?" Sky whispered, careful not to alert the two men of what they were doing. "Ready." the rest of the team whispered in unison. "Drop!" Sky yelled, signaling Bashur, who was holding the potion, to let the bottle drop. Startled yells rose from below the balcony. The team leaned over the railing to see Mitch and Jerome looking up at them. Pink swirls where everywhere. "What was in that potion bottle?" Mitch yelled up at the group. "Nothing." Jason replied simply. "When I get up there, I'm gonna kill-" Jerome froze in mid-sentence and turned to look at Mitch. "M-Mitch? I have a question to ask you." Jerome stuttered. "Yes, what is it?" Mitch asked as he stared into the Bacca's eyes. "Will you go to dinner with me?" Jerome asked nervously. "S-sure." Mitch answered as the Bacca pulled him away. All the group could do was stare and laugh. "Should we set up their dinner for them?" Husky asked. The team headed towards the kitchen where the Bacca and the brunette were sitting, staring into each other's eyes. The team did their best not to laugh at the sight. "Would you two like some refreshments?" Ty giggled. "Sure." Mitch murmured without looking away from the Bacca. The team looked on, eyes glinting with amusement. Ty set two glasses of milk between them and stood off to the side with the rest of the group. Mitch and Jerome picked up and drank some of the milk from the glasses in sync, causing them to giggle, but then Jerome's eyes started to look distantly into Mitch's eyes as Mitch leaned towards them, pink swirls filling the air. The team couldn't help but laugh as they got closer and closer, faces only an inch apart. Then the pink swirls stopped and both Mitch and Jerome's eyes widened in fear and they drew back away from each other and turned to look at the group. "You did this!" Mitch yelled as the team bursted into laughter. "Who's idea was this!" Jerome yelled frantically. Everybody pointed at Sky and Ty. ... ... 2 hours later Mitch and Jerome approached Sky and Ty in the living room. "So, about that potion incident-" Jerome started, but was abruptly cut off. "Oh, come on! I apologized for that a thousand times already!" Sky groaned. "Well, we aren't here about an apology." Mitch explained. "And, actually, we want to say that your prank was excellent and we wish that we had seen it for ourselves." Jerome explained further. "Really?" Ty asked, an accusing look on his face. "Yes, and I think we will see it for ourselves very soon." Mitch said with a mischievous grin. "What do you mean by that?" Sky asked. "You'll see soon." Jerome answered as Mitch pulled a pink potion from behind him. "Very soon." 


	2. The Skylox Mistake

There was a crash, pink swirls everywhere, Sky and Ty standing in shock. "I'm going to kill-" Sky froze in mid- sentence as he looked to Ty, all anger washing from his eyes. Mitch and Jerome went into a fit of giggles as they gazed into each other's eyes. "You see, my dear Sky and Ty, we planned a little prank for you after the prank you gave us. We thought it would be only fair." Jerome said with a sly smile. "Hmm? Oh yeah, great prank Jerome." Ty muttered, too distracted by Sky to notice much of what Jerome said. "Isn't today just so lovely?" Sky said with a sigh. 

"It truly is!" Mitch shouted cheerfully as he herded the two brunettes into the kitchen. He and Jerome had already told the rest of the team about what they were planning, and the all were waiting in suspense for the four of them to come out of the room. Of course, they started laughing as soon as they saw what state Sky and Ty were in. "What should we call them?" Husky said with a smile. "Eh, how about Skty?" Jason offered, even though it sounded ridiculous. "No, how about DeadSky?" Ian asked. 

"Way to creepy." Mitch teased. "Oh, Oh! I know! How about Skylox?!" Bashur shouted with excitement. "Perfect! We shall call them Skylox!" Jerome declared with a satisfactory nod. Sky and Ty continued to gaze into each other's eyes, unfazed by what was going on around them. "Yay! Sky and Ty, sitting in a tree. K-I-L-L-I-N-G! First comes death, then comes despair, then comes Skylox pulling out their hair!" Bashur chanted. "Um, don't you mean kissing?" Husky asked. "That would be weird, when did you make that up?" Bashur asked with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Anyways, what are we gonna do with these lovestruck gamers?" Jason asked. "Um, I don't know. Maybe we could play some tricks on them?" Seto said with a devilish grin. "No, that would be boring." Jerome complained. Sky looked as if he was about to say something. "And what would you suggest?" Mitch asked in a teasing tone. "I don't know what you guys are talking about, but there is something I want to ask Ty." Sky responded, only glancing at Mitch's remark. He walked closer to Ty and took his hand. "What is he doing?" Bashur asked, nervousness showing in his eyes. 

"Ty. I've known you for a while now and, well, I couldn't imagine life without you." Sky continued. "Aww." Jason sighed, a distant look in his eyes, but he straightened up as the group casted glances at him. Sky took a deep breath before continuing, "You've mean the world to me. I'd die for you because." Sky paused as he looked into the brunette's maroon eyes. "Because I love you Ty." Sky finished, and afterwards lowered down onto one knee and took out what looked like a little black box from his pocket. 

"WHAT IS HE DOING!?" Bashur shouted, panic rising in his voice. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" Husky complained as he hurried to the kitchen. Ty raised his hands to his mouth and tears formed in his eyes while Sky paid no attention as he went on with what he was saying, even though panicked people were racing through the house, "Ty, it would be my honor for you to-" but his sentence wasn't finished before a bucket of milk came crashing down on him and Ty.

"W-what?" Sky stuttered as he looked around. "What's happening? why am I covered in milk? Where did I get this ring?" Sky asked, shouting at the group as he examined his ruined clothes. "Hehe. . ." Mitch laughed nervously. "We'll explain to you later."


End file.
